


He had tonight, He had the Rain

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Poetry, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had been trying to write another poem for four weeks, but nothing was coming out. Fortunately, the Rain came into town tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He had tonight, He had the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenstein/gifts).



> Unbetaed. Any mistakes are my own.

Frank wanted this so much, but nothing was happening to him. The right words simply didn’t come. This was leaving him so frustrated; he just wanted to write it down and get this idea out of his head once and for all. He’d been struggling with this for the past four weeks, that constant itch to write creeping up at him in several occasions, that deep breath of inspiration pulling him towards his notebooks, but when he actually sat down with a pen, he froze. So far he’d managed to jot down a few words, but none of them were good enough for him. He needed something tangible, the certain kind of light, unusual words that used to bring shivers up his spine. 

These days, the furthest he’d gotten was the urge to tear apart his book, because maybe this was it. He was done. He wished he could crawl out of his own skin and assess his own work, his whole self from a brand new perspective, but that was impossible. That left him terribly uptight and he knew he’d been very difficult to put up with ever since this words crisis started. He couldn’t even be sure why he felt this way; he just did.

Tonight, it was so bad that Frank groaned to himself and dropped his head over his notebook, not bothering to complain about any discomfort on him or the book. He opened his eyes and stared at the meaningless scribbles on these two pages, but they felt blank and bland. Nothing made sense right now, and nothing called out for Frank’s heart loud enough to make him pay attention. He wanted to focus, but not of his techniques had been working for the past weeks. It was devastating.

Totally upset with himself, Frank sat at his desk and kept his head low, moving his arms to cover it and wishing to be in a different reality. One where words actually meant something to him. He was just breathing and not thinking, trying to relax and focus on his idea, but then he heard it. Outside. In the silence. In the twilight.

**

Frank sat on the window seat, feeling lonely and defeated. His blocked mind had won and he wasn’t strong enough to fight back. Not anymore. He just sat there, leaning against the glass, looking outside straight into the bright light of the street lamp. It was directly in his sightline, across their small back yard, but it was adequate for the mood. Everything around it was getting dark on this tremendous autumn day, but if there was something that appeased Frank was the way the rain fell outside. It was not only soothing; it was magical. He felt his soul empty of every frustration and no matter what he felt, good or bad, superficial or intense, the rain would take it all away.

It was just him and the water drops, becoming one single entity, able to survive any war. As long as it was raining, Frank knew he’d be alright. He opened the window when his soul was bare and free, and the rain started falling harder, hitting the neighborhood roofs with a deafening sound. Frank inhaled it deeply, that wonderful smell of wet dirt all around him, and his sudden inability to write was a far away worry. He had tonight, he had the rain, and he certainly had a shitload of problems to get rid of during his favorite season. 

Frank loved the autumn, because it brought back his loud and comforting best friend.

**

“Hey Frank, good to see you downstairs. I was going to—” Gerard started, but didn’t go much further. “Are you alright?”

“I’m going out.”

**

Coming back home through the back door, Frank found Gerard sitting on the armchair they had by the door to the small bathroom downstairs. It was for occasions like this, Frank always finding Gerard there with a large book in his hands and his white fluffy robe over his legs. This was never disappointing. It was actually as reassuring as listening to the rain through the window because Gerard never judged. He acted out of love.

Frank was dripping from head to toe, flicking his long hair away from his face to meet Gerard’s gaze and fall even more in love. Gerard was beautiful every day, but sometimes he held that understanding and loving look in his eyes and stole Frank’s heart all over again. He got up from the armchair and dropped the book on it, curling both hands around the robe now. He opened it and slid it softly over Frank’s clearly rigid shoulders, as Frank welcomed this tender gesture in the silence. Gerard walked Frank to the bathroom and helped him remove his soaking clothes, not asking any questions.

He knew exactly how Frank felt about the rain, and how feeling it over his skin was so much stronger than watching it from afar. The rain falling over Frank made him feel alive, happy, and worth it, like nothing else existed in the world, and Gerard knew. He was perfectly aware Frank couldn’t live without it, the same way he couldn’t live without this gentle aftercare technique Gerard used on him every single time. He was always there, standing tall, beautiful, secure and supportive, filling in the blanks in Frank’s life with his silence and his presence.

As every other time, they took a shower together, sharing the space of the small cabin, washing each other with slow, caressing movements. And Gerard hummed a tune all the way through it, making it up as he went, making Frank smile and hum back something equally made up. It was brilliant.

Afterwards, they ate dinner in the kitchen and then Gerard offered Frank his attention, saying, “I went through your notebooks like you wanted me to. Don’t sweat yourself out over this. Give it time. It will happen. As long as there are rainy days, right?”

This made Frank smile affectionately. Gerard was his favorite person, inspiring in so many ways, most days just by existing and looking at Frank in that filled-with-love way.

Later that night, Gerard made Frank his favorite green tea with mint and Frank hummed in delight with nothing but the first inhale of the delicious fragrance coming out of his smoking mug. This was only another moment that made Frank truly realize he was in the perfect relationship, with the perfect man, almost undeserving of all these beautiful details.

As he drank, Frank poured out his mind and Gerard listened carefully, as they curled together on the couch in the living room. He spoke about the ideas he wanted to reproduce, the poetic structure he could see behind his eyelids, all the overflowing things he wished he could put into words. Gerard offered his own insight, suggested methods and details he knew Frank would like, and in the end it triggered Frank’s mind further in the right direction.

When they fell silent, it was way after midnight and they agreed to go to bed. And they lay there under the comforter, hand in hand, mind in mind, heart in heart. The rain was still falling outside, and once more Frank fell asleep with his soul being fed by the purest sounds in his life.

**

Gerard woke up and didn’t find Frank in bed. He found Frank sitting at the desk, hair falling sweetly over his concentrated face, jotting down words and drabbles incredibly fast in his notebook. Gerard stayed there and watched him vigilantly, studying him very closely to try to understand what was different, why he was so inspired all of a sudden. The only thing that made sense was the softness in Frank’s shoulders compared to yesterday’s rigidness. Gerard also noticed the heavy sound of rain hitting windowpane.

He smiled.

Practically an hour went by before Frank was satisfied, and he just got up and turned to the bed. He was smiling gracefully, and said, “Thank you for inspiring me last night.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Gerard replied confidently. He invited Frank to join him and Frank strolled towards the bed with slow steps and soft movements.

“You did more than you think, baby,” Frank pointed out, honesty all over his eyes and gestures. He crawled over the mattress and over Gerard, cuddling against him and kissing his mouth, looking towards the window and the raindrops beating on it at the rhythm of his heart.


End file.
